A Secret Ranger
by Kyriana42
Summary: Starts 2 take place during the PRMF ep.titled The Light.Only with a twist.A new bad guy,bad girl actually,takes the scene in the Underworld's fight against the Rangers,but at the same time,the Rangers get help from the mysterious Black Mystic Force Ranger
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Light pt. 1

Imperious has been destroyed,Udonna held a meeting with Clare, Daggeron and the Rangers informing them that they had far exceeded her expectations of them and that she was leaving to go find her husband Leinbow and return with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down in the Underworld LeeLee decided she no longer wished to be evil and left to try to apologize to the Rangers and befriend them. Necrolai had found the book of Prophecy which had disappeared after it led her to Inner Sanctum. After her encounter with the 10 Terrors, the 10 Terrors went to the surface world to search for "The Light". No sooner had that happened than had Necrolai had yet another encounter,this time with the most unexpected person who lived in the Underworld. "Hello Necrolai," a voice greeted from the shadows, "Long time no see." "Nayina! So the rumors are true." Necrolai questioned with slight surprise in her voice. Nayina stepped out of the shadows, she wore a black masquerade type dress with a mask concealing her face and her hair tied up in a French braid-type bun. "What rumors?" Nayina stopped a minute as if thinking about it.

"Oh, you mean those rumors of my taking Koragg's place? We'll I can definitely assure you that they are very much true, and pretty soon, I'll be ruling the Underworld by the Master's side, and you'll have to answer to me Necrolai. I've been observing everything and everyone's moves and actions since the Rangers showed up four months ago, including everyone down here. Morticon was a fool as was Imperious to think they could withstand the Rangers' power." "Yes, well perhaps they were. Well if you observed everyone and everything like you claim, then I'm sure you know how Koragg's been Leinbow this entire time and he yet again sealed the master away, right?"

"Of course I do, why do you bother informing me of something I've already known?" Nayina replied getting irritated by Necrolai's presence. Just then the 10 Terrors returned. "So these are the infamous 10 Terrors?" Nayina questioned doubtfully. "Yes, of course we are! But who are you?" questioned Megahorn. "I am Nayina, the one who will destroy the Power Rangers!" "Just who do you think you are? Just watch, we'll destroy the Power Rangers before you even get your chance." Magma challenged. "You dare challenge me?" Fine. I accept. The first Terror to lose to the Power Rangers, means that the other 9 will step aside, and i shall take my turn." "Agreed." Magma said before the other 9 could say anything. "And if you should lose?" questioned Magma. "Don't worry, I won't." Nayina responded with the utmost confidence. "If and only if you should lose, you shall spend 2 months living among the humans and not be able to use your evil magic against the Rangers." Oculus wagered. "Deal." No sooner was that said than was Magma chosen by the stone to fight the Rangers. Nayina smiled evilly and slipped away unnoticed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, this is my first Power Rangers fanfic ever, please tell me what you think.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, Yakumo27 here. I finally got my stories updated on paper, but I have a few announcements to make. I was supposed to go on a band trip to Wildwood, NJ for a three day competition this weekend and planned on typing them when I got back. Time for the bad news, the bus wrecked into a tractor trailer at 4:30a.m. Thurs. morning. Everyone's a bit banged up but their fine. I myself suffered a bruised knee and a minor concussion. I'll update whenever I can sit at the computer for more than 5 mins. And figure out what the date is.

Till then, I'll try to type the updates little by little,

Yakumo27


End file.
